


Dark Legends Tears of Erzulie

by eoen



Series: Dark Legends Shared Verse [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dark Legends, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Dark Legends Tears of Erzulie

## Tears of Erzulie

The Goddess paused on the landing outside her loft. A perfectly executed painting of her sat on top of the hall table, propped against the wall. It was flanked by two pink candles. She lit the candles in their hurricanes and went in for her evening ablutions. 

The next day there was a small bottle of her favorite perfume. She tucked it away so that Jubilee wouldn’t pick it up. Then, she took to the skies, to lose herself there. 

***** 

Remy set the garland of roses on the altar he'd created. The Goddess seemed pleased with his attentions so far. Ororo, Storm, they called her. He'd wondered at first if she were just another witch-woman like Jean. Then, he witnessed her fits of anger. The sheer intensity of her need had taken his breath away and impressed itself somewhere on his soul. He knew she was truly a goddess. She was also being neglected. She would wash them all away. 

***** 

Ororo slid the flower garland over her head, breathing in the sweet scent of the flowers. Perhaps it was Charles leaving her messages. She glided towards his office, body humming with the need for her consort. 

***** 

Remy sat cross-legged on his bed carefully transferring the lines of Logan's body onto paper. Logan was sated, asleep. He looked peaceful. Then, one eye opened lazily to fixate on the thief. "Don't move, pup. Almost done, me." 

Logan didn't listen. He stretched and headed for the bathroom. He heard a sharp curse behind him and ignored it until he heard the muffled explosion. He turned in alarm, but Remy was fine. He'd destroyed the picture and Logan felt a surge of guilt. The Cajun didn't have much down time. He was the only person besides Ororo who ever left the grounds. He needed a break. Logan would have to give it to him the only way he knew how. 

***** 

Charles Xavier was many things, but at the root of his being, he was still a man and the sight of his goddess in nothing but a garland of roses had its effect. He dismissed Scott perfunctorily and the field leader left with a sharp nod. 

***** 

Logan caught the Cajun in a hard kiss. Remy struggled lightly against the rough grip, then subsided. This is what he needed, Logan to take control. He normally had to push his pup to get a little force from him. Logan bit Remy's lip and sucked greedily at the blood. Remy moaned. 

"Ya mine, Remy?" 

Remy nodded, soft hair catching in the comb of Logan's sideburns, face buried in the hollow of Logan's neck, teeth nibbling at the tanned skin there. 

"Say it." 

"I'm y'rs, pup." 

Logan growled as he felt the subtle play of Remy's charm calling to his cock. "No need fer that, Gumbo," he rumbled and Remy shivered in Logan's hold. "Gonna use ya sweet and slow, Thief." 

"Don' need t' hold back. Like it rough," Remy chided. 

"This ain't about what ya like. It's what yer gonna take." 

"Bon Dieu," Remy whispered. "Made m'self a monster." 

Logan grinned, teeth glittering in the light. "Strip." 

Remy shimmied out of his jeans and tee-shirt. Logan kissed him again, and Remy gave over all control. Logan pressed him onto his back. He locked on the wide leather cuffs and fastened them to the bed. He did the same with the fine boned ankles, pulling until he took away the slack. Remy's muscles trembled as he tried to move. His eyes were wide and swiftly dilating in the indirect light of the sconces on the wall. 

Logan tweaked one nipple and Remy cried out sharply. Remy tried to pull away. His cock twitched as he realized his helplessness. Logan muzzled his thief with a penis gag, buckling it tightly behind the Cajun's head and under his chin. Remy heaved in air through his nose. Logan pinched the nostrils shut until he saw panic in the bright eyes. He released it when he smelled the thief's charge building. 

***** 

Ororo pushed Charles backwards onto the hastily cleared mahogany desk. He was content to let her impale herself on his erection. He brushed his fingers over her firm breasts, pleased with their swift response. 

***** 

Logan fingered the thief as he milked him. He'd tightened Remy's bonds until he was practically suspended. Remy couldn't even lift his hips into Logan's touch. ***** 

Ororo's hair swirled around her shoulders. She rose, glistening with sweat above Xavier. He stroked her thighs as they pistoned up and down in an increasingly frantic rhythm. He needed to get lost in his goddess' energy. 

***** 

Remy mewled behind his gag, head whipping from side to side as Logan snapped a locking cock-ring to the base of Remy's erection. The keys were in Logan's room, so the Cajun wouldn't be coming at all until Logan decided to free him. Logan started to fuck him then, sweet and slow. He would fuck the boy all night if he wanted. "Damn yer hot." ***** 

Lightening flashed as Ororo came. Xavier followed her over the edge, spurting into the convulsing womb. A tiny life sparked. Ororo would be pleased. Xavier smirked. 

***** 

Logan shot his load deep, claiming his mate with a harsh bite to the collar bone. He tasted blood with pleasure. The Cajun was helpless and still. Logan freed Remy's wrists and ankles, leaving on the cuffs. "Fuck me, Cajun, hard and fast." 

Remy nodded, wrists still controlled by thick leather, silenced by his gag, cock so hard that tears were gathered in his eyes. He was Logan's fuck-toy and he loved it. Logan's ass was tight when Remy probed delicately. Logan smacked Remy's hand sharply. "Don't bother. Just fuck me." The Cajun shivered as he lubed his cock. He plowed into the tight ass – seeing blood, hearing Logan's howl. He wanted to stop, but he knew Logan would leave him hard for days. "Harder, Cajun." 

Remy was sobbing now, in ecstasy and agony. Logan's mind was swamping him with spiked pleasure even as his own needs screamed at him. Logan came and Remy moaned at the intensity. Remy continued to fuck the Canadian. It was the only order Logan had ever given him. He'd ride his pup all night. 

Logan growled and writhed. He knew he shouldn't have let the Cajun start fucking him. The continuing friction was too much – damn it felt good. When had he started craving what used to be punishment? Gambit was claiming *him* now. Remy continued to fuck his pup, eyes hardening a bit, taking out some of his frustration on the man's ass. Somehow he'd moved from bossy sub to actual Dom for a moment and the change frightened him. But it was what Logan wanted, so he'd keep the Canadian under control until the sun died. 

Logan came again. How long could the Cajun keep up the pace? 

Remy was sobbing, wails muffled to nothing behind the air-tight gag. This was torture. Logan couldn't have done better with a whip. He wasn't telling him to stop, not in voice, action or emotion, so Remy couldn't. The Cajun had to please. It was hard-wired into his being. He closed his eyes and ran away from it all. 

Logan felt the tremble in Remy's hands. He came once more. He could smell tears and pain. He frowned why didn't the boy just stop? "Oh yeah, that's it," Logan growled as the cock hit his prostate. "Slow, baby, slow." The Cajun's rhythm changed. Logan came weakly. "Stop, Rems, please," he whispered and the Cajun froze. 

Remy pulled free, shaking. Logan patted the bed and Remy laid down on his stomach, hands under his forehead. He was hard, almost beyond pleasure. Logan stroked the young man's spine. When Logan found his brain again, he removed the cuffs. He lifted Remy's chin and found the red eyes vacant. He shivered. He removed the gag and wiped away the tears. He brought back a cool cloth and washed Remy's face, then his cock. The Cajun didn't rouse. Logan wrapped him in his arms and held him close. He closed his eyes. "Come back, Remy," he whispered. "I won't make it alone." 

***** 

Ororo watched as the thief set the pin down on the altar. She watched him wipe away a tear and something stirred in her heart. She closed her eyes. What was it? She was above emotion. The thief knelt down and whispered a little prayer. "End this, please. B'fore I lose m'self." 

A single tear slid down her cheek. Somehow she understood exactly what he meant. 

FINIS


End file.
